


The Things I Do For You

by sassyfangs13



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Canon-era Leonardo eventually gets fed up with Ezio surprising him by walking around silently and making him forget/mess up what he was doing. He makes Ezio wear a bell around the workshop.</p>
<p>Optional: Ezio forgets to take it off one day and finds that its actually useful because the guards just think theres a cat running by</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For You

"...then you replace this lever with the new metal one and it creates an amount of force that's nearly forty times that of the last. But if it is used again too quickly then the friction may--"

"What are you working on?" Leonardo nearly fell off his stool. Ezio was casually leaning over the table, chin in his hands, long eyelashes hiding his golden eyes as he tried to decipher the scribbles Leo had written.

"Ezio, mio amore, we have been over this. You cannot sneak up on me, now I have completely lost the thought."

"I am an assassin, it is what I do."

"That is no reason to be completely silent, we both know all too well that you are capable of making quite a lot of noise." They sat in silence for a moment. "Now, is there something you need?"

"No," Ezio said with a smile, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"No codex pages? No new inventions? I am surprised, there is usually always /something/ on your list of excuses to come and see me."

"I am not allowed to simply stop in to see your handsome face?"

"Stop you may. Sneak? No. Here, I believe I can solve the problem." Leonardo walked over to one of the many chests of drawers, shuffling through it and dropping various pieces of metal on the floor to get them out of his way. "Ah, here we are." 

He stood in front of Ezio and offered him the object. It was a small silver bell with a piece of cord tied through it.

"I do not understand."

"Put it on. Preferably tied to your boot."

"But then it will ring every time I try to move."

"Precisely." Leo smiled and crossed his arms. "Either you tie it to your boot or you can leave and come back later when you are not set in sending me into cardiac distress." Ezio sighed and rolled his eyes as he tied the small bell to his boot strap.

"Is that better?" He wiggled his leg to sound the bell. It's wasn't much louder than the drumming of fingers on a wooden table but it wasn't silent so that would do for Leonardo.

"Yes," he took Ezio's face between his hands. "Now, show me what you came here for."

\-----

Ezio had just gotten his shirt off when someone began pounding on the door.

"Ignore it." Ezio asked more than demanded.

"Signore Leonardo!" Whomever was behind the door called.

"I have to answer," Leonardo spoke between kisses to Ezio's tanned skin, "it will only take a moment, mia cara." 

He could only hear pieces of the conversation, mainly the panicked tone of Leonardo's "I understand" just before he closed the door. "Ezio you must leave, quickly." Leonardo picked up his shirt and handed it to him to put on.

"Why? What is the matter? Who was that?"

"One of Bartolmeo's men, there are guards on their way here, they are looking for you. I can hold them off for a couple of minutes but you must run."

"Why are they coming here?"

"I do not know, just go. There is a door on the roof that you can use." There was a thundering knock at the door, it sounded like they were trying to break it down. "Go!" Leo whispered harshly.

"Leo?" Ezio gave him a quick kiss-- "Thank you."--and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

\-----

Night had fallen and it seemed that every guard in the city was keeping an eye out for him. Nearly every corner he turned there was another guard that recognized his face. He had taken refuge in a rooftop garden filled with cucumber and basil, his clothes were going to smell like herbs for a week. He was a mere six rooftops away from Leonardo's and once he was there he would be safe for the night. Unfortunately there were three guards he had to avoid on the way there, one on the roof opposite his path, one behind him and one in front.

He rolled out of the garden and began running across the roof, the damn bell was still tied to his boot.

"Hey!" The guard across the alley shouted. Ezio rolled again and clung to the edge of the building, a few more rings from the bell trying to give away his position. 

"What?" The closer guard yelled back. "I see nothing, you are making me chase ghosts." He waved off the other guard and returned to his patrol. Ezio leapt up, continuing his run along the roof, the bell ringing with every stride.

"There!" The first guard shouted again. The other guard turned as Ezio slid down to Leonardo's roof and out of sight of the guards.

"I think I heard a bell, it must be a cat." The guard laughed, "you are paranoid, Matteo!" Ezio laughed and dropped through the door into Leonardo's house.

"There you are. Are you hurt?"

"No, they could not catch me even with this bell of yours." Leo glanced down at the bell, many emotions trying to make their way to his face as he thought quickly. 

"You can leave the bell here. But--" he stressed when Ezio attempted to speak, "if you startle me out of a thought again then I am going to get you a bigger bell that you must wear around your neck whenever you come to visit me."

"Alright," Ezio laughed, "I will try."

"Shall we get the bell off?" Leonardo asked, pulling on the buttons of Ezio's shirt. 

"Mmm, and we are starting here?"

"I thought I might start at the top and work my way down. For your comfort, of course."

"Of course." Ezio pulled his chin up and pressed his mouth to Leo's. He would have to kill a couple of extra guards tomorrow to make up for how long they made him wait.


End file.
